


Stating the Facts

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: Kink Bingo 2011 [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet night of chess and talk about Spock paying Kirk for sex.  You know, the usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stating the Facts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "prostitution/sex work" square on my [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) [card](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/36661.html). Also on [LJ](http://chomalfoyfics.livejournal.com/43910.html) and [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/37330.html).

The night was low-key. Not in a bad way; even Jim Kirk needed a break from saving the galaxy now and then. And considering Spock just moved into his quarters, Tri-D chess with replicated drinks was pretty much the best way he could spend his evening.

Besides, there were important things he needed to know. Things that took special thought and care to discuss.

Jim shifted a pawn. "What kind of fantasies do you have?"

Yeah. He was a real conversationalist.

Spock steepled his fingers together. Considering the Vulcan emphasis on hands, it was a little distracting. But Jim made himself focus when Spock said, "I'm unsure what you mean by the question."

"You know," Jim said, waving a hand. He swiveled his chair so he could stretch his legs out next to the table. "Ever think of wearing Uhura's dress? Or getting tied up?"

"You're referring to sexual fantasies."

"Any kind. I'm not picky."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I don't frequently speculate upon scenarios unless I feel there is a reasonable chance of fulfillment."

Jim sighed. "If you don't want to answer, you don't have to."

"On the contrary." He met Jim's gaze with his usual intensity. Goosebumps broke out on Jim's skin. "I've considered purchasing your services on several occasions. Particularly in the recent past."

"Purchasing..." Jim broke off with a grin. "Why, Spock. Didn't know you had it in you."

Spock picked up his bishop until he took one of Jim's knights. "Underestimation is not one of your faults, Jim."

Jim took Spock's bishop with a rook. "Are you trying to make me blush?"

"Hardly. I've done nothing but state fact."

"So keep on doing it," Jim said, as Spock eyed the board. "What did you have in mind?"

Spock drew his finger under his lips. "There were several possibilities. A meeting in the rec room where I purchase your beverage and you lay out your terms. Encountering you in an alley while on shore leave, where you perform oral sex as quick and efficiently as you are able. A resort on Earth, where I place a call and you are delivered to my hotel room. Or already waiting. I could not decide my preference on the matter."

Jim swallowed as Spock moved another pawn forward. "Wow. I. Wow."

"This sounds agreeable?"

"Oh yeah," Jim said. He slid a finger in the collar of his shirt. "So, um, why?"

"Does there need to be a reason beyond enjoyment?"

Jim shook his head. "But you've got one."

The small quirk of Spock's mouth was as much of a smile as he ever wore. "I find the thought of having all of my requirements met...intriguing."

He looked up from the board for a brief instant, and he gave Jim a quick once-over. He was used to it - it was Spock's version of ogling - but for the first time, he felt like Spock saw him as a tool to be used. He'd been an obstacle when they first met, and he knew Spock actually saw him as a equal now, but this. This was new.

Jim grinned. He liked new.

"You know I'll do whatever you want."

"Of course," Spock said. He drew a hand over one of Jim's taken pieces. "After much deliberation. It is necessary, and not disagreeable, but there are times when I wonder what it would be like otherwise."

Spock saying he wanted Jim to shut up and submit shouldn't be so damn sexy. Especially when he put in so much work saying it.

"Okay," Jim said. "But we could just _do_ that. No money required."

"I know," Spock said. Another look. "I want to own you."

And then he went back to the game.

They didn't talk again until after Spock got the checkmate. Jim figured the grin on his face said it all.


End file.
